


Tell the Machine Goodnight

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: Din Djarin的人生里只有三个信条，如今，又多了一条。他恨IG-11。
Relationships: Din Djarin & IG-11
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tell the Machine Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：私设如山，有错误欢迎指出。

在Din Djarin的赏金猎人生涯里，他只坚持三个信条。

第一，永远遵循曼达洛人之道，那意味着不能摘下头盔，像勇士一样战斗，收养来到自己身边的弃儿。他15岁宣誓信条，加入了死神卫。他生是一个曼达洛人，死也会是一个曼达洛人。

第二，永远不跟其他赏金猎人合作。Cara除外，她是老相识，他还欠她好几次。让Din信任一个赏金猎人，他情愿去吃旺普鼠。他在这上面吃过足够的苦头，银河系里的这些无赖和人渣不会改过自新，或者说，他们根本就不懂什么叫改过自新。

第三，永远不跟机器人合作。永远。倒不是说他跟机器人有什么过节（除非你把从12岁开始被毁灭者型号机器人追杀当作过节的话），他只是不需要不靠谱的R2型号宇航技工机器人替他驾驶Razor，也讨厌絮絮叨叨的礼仪机器人，更别提噩梦般的B系列战斗机器人。

曼达洛围攻战之后，他唯一可依靠的只剩下这三个信条。那是使他在这个充斥着背叛、杀戮和恐惧的银河系里保持清醒的良方。

收钱办事，干完一票就走人。有时候，Din会在半夜惊醒 ，他担心自己开始习惯赏金猎人的简单生活，放松了警惕。

曼达洛人从不放松警惕。

所以Din Djarin恨IG-11。

不，“恨”是个感情色彩过于强烈的词。Din不会用在机器人身上。他只“恨”过那场使他父母丧命的大屠杀的始作俑者。帝国也好，新共也罢，甚至人们口口相传的那个举着燃烧长剑的疯子，都跟Din Djarin无关。无论银河系怎样变化，他依旧是那个12岁就失去了容身之处的人。他不可能“恨”什么机器人。

于是，Din想，他只是不喜欢IG-11，这是他天性里的防御机制使然。

但Din Djarin的确恨IG-11。因为它，他打破了自己的所有信条。他信任了一个机器人。他跟这个（公平地说，算是前任）赏金猎人并肩作战。最糟的是，他摘下了自己的头盔。

Paz Vizla会怎么说。

Din Djarin不在意什么机器人，可Din Djarin恨IG-11。

在第一次对它举枪的时候，Din毫不犹豫。即使它没打算伤害那孩子，Din仍然会扣下扳机。对Din来说，那跟撞毁一辆陆行艇没有什么区别，机器人没有生命。Din不过是理智之举。而在第二次见到IG-11时,他的看法依旧。无论乌格瑙特人的手艺有多好，Din决不会信一个程序里写着杀戮的机器会保护任何事物。机器人是来自造物主的一个冰冷、残酷的玩笑，Din在这个荒谬的银河系里见过不少。

机器人没有生命。

可Din Djarin确实恨IG-11。

当那个IG型号的机器人说我不是活物时，Din感到肋骨断裂的疼痛，感到有血混杂着汗水滴入自己的眼睛。机器人不会流血。Din想。机器人只会流电解质液和机油。机器人没有生命。无论IG-11在做什么，都只不过是在遵循自己的程序。它杀戮，它保护，它仅仅是一具空壳。

Din Djarin永远都不会喜欢上机器人。永远都不会信任机器人。可Din Djarin恨IG-11。

他恨那个铁灰色的机械脑袋，恨它系统里蠢到家的自毁协议，恨它将人类的大脑和系统中枢类比的蹩脚笑话，恨它踱过岩浆，用冷冰冰的机械音说，它必须被毁灭。

只有机器人才会干出这种不顾自身的事情，他们需要它，那个孩子需要它！总会有别的办法可以逃出去，他总是会找到方法。

可他没有机会了。

Din唯一觉得对不起的是Kuiil，那乌格瑙特人把IG-11当成一个朋友，而自己辜负了他。

Din带着那孩子离开内瓦罗，他们四处流亡。他给赫特人干脏活，在科舍尔航线上走私香料，在恩佐的死星废墟里躲避帝国的追捕。渐渐地，他没有时间想他对IG-11的恨。恨一个没有生命的物件毫无意义。

是这样吗？

有一天，Din在阿卡德漩涡的附近看到了普尔褶鲸。在亲眼目睹以前，Din一直以为它们属于传说。小时候，母亲曾告诉过他，这种靠桑克36气体呼吸的生物是多么地宏伟、美丽，科舍尔航线是它们的迁徙路线，但真正能见到它们的幸运儿少之又少。Din关掉Razor的引擎，唯恐惊扰到了它们那巨大、庄严的身躯。他觉得自己又回到了童年，面对宇宙的奇异和壮阔，热泪盈眶。当普尔褶鲸跃入光速时，整个黑漆漆的阿卡德漩涡都亮起了耀眼的白光，Din转过头，看见那孩子在摇篮里睡得正香。他走近前去，将孩子抱起。对比起刚刚目睹的宏大，Din惊异于怀抱里这个生命的重量之轻，惊异于它的脆弱，更惊异于自己内心此刻涌起的温柔和热爱。

我也曾像这样倚靠过在母亲的怀里吗？我也曾是一个又轻又小的，被爱着的生命吗？

那孩子在他的怀里翻了个身，绿色的手指紧紧抓住他的衣襟。

Razor静静地悬浮在宇宙的边缘，Din Djarin在他的头盔下无声微笑。

他们继续航行。

Din现在不恨IG-11了，机器人没有生命，恨一个物件毫无意义。

是这样吗？

他在塔图因的当地酒吧交货，现场突然发生了赫特帮派的火拼，Din身手敏捷地跳到桌子下面躲避能量束，却撞上一个C1宇航技工机器人身上——它一定很老，早就没人生产C1类型的机器人了——它的天线歪了，正发出一连串混乱的滴滴声。C1机器人瑟瑟发抖，伸出一根机械臂，攥住了Din的披风。就好像……它是一个处于恐惧中的可怜人。

Din没有把它踢开。

混战结束后，Din站起身，迈过满地的玻璃渣和伤员，往门口走去。一个提列克少年冲到他的身边，紧紧抱住了那个C1机器人。

Din回过头，看见那男孩将额头靠在小机器人的金属外壳上，它的机械臂轻轻拍打着他的肩膀。

机器人不会流血。机器人没有生命。别相信机器人。别恨机器人。

是吗？

Din在莫斯埃斯利从贾瓦人的手里买下一个身上布满弹痕的IG-86型号哨兵机器人，然后在黑市找到行家给机器人重新编程，对方问他需要这个机器人作什么用途时，Din愣了愣。

“我不需要它作什么用途。”

“100%的自由意识？没看出来，你还是个解放机器人主义者。那就由它自己喜欢咯。”对方说。

Din没出声。

他把IG-86带回内瓦罗，让Greef Carga用漆枪覆盖掉它身上的帝国标志。最后，Din对它说，好了，你现在自由了。

那个IG-86机器人用视觉传感器扫视着Din，然后活动起自己的机械臂，它们都灵活得像新的一样。

“我不明白。”它用跟IG-11一模一样的机械音说——当然一样，所有的IG型号都是同一个制造商生产的发声器。

“没什么要明白的，你可以走了，想去哪儿就去哪儿。”Din说。

IG-86转动了一下它的头部，上面的红色电源灯像在审视着Din。

然后它转过身，像学步的婴儿一样，颤颤巍巍地离开了。

Din看着它的背影消失在塔图因的双子落日里，嘴里发苦。

他不知道它会去哪里，但他希望，有一天，它也会在科舍尔看到普尔褶鲸。

FIN


End file.
